Episode 5494 (30th April 2003)
Plot Steve sits in the cab office listening to Karen and Joe making love in the flat above. Tracy has to borrow £150 from Deirdre to pay her hotel bill as Dev has stopped her credit card, but not before she managed to run up £1,000 on it. Kevin gives in and buys Rosie a mobile phone. Rosie is unhappy because it's an old one and therefore uncool. Steve accosts Joe and Karen on the Street and tells Joe that he's got until midday to shift his stuff from the flat. Karen points out that legally he can't do that. Vera goes for a colour and perm at the salon. She is horrified when Maria turns her hair purple by accident. Candice finds it funny. Maria is mortified. Jason agrees to help Steve clear all Joe's stuff out of the flat. They pack everything into boxes and bin-liners and dump it outside the factory. Rosie has two friends, Jodie Pepper and Kayleigh Borthwick, round. They go up to Rosie's bedroom and play loud music. Kevin gets fed-up and throws them out. Rosie is thoroughly embarrassed and accuses Kevin of being ancient just like her mobile! Joe discovers all his belongings outside the factory. To Steve's horror, his plan backfires on him when Karen tells Joe not to worry as he can move in with her above The Kabin. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward Guest cast *Jodie Pepper - Sophie Whitfield *Kayleigh Borthwick - Nicola Headley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen's plans leave Steve stunned; Gail gets another taste of Vera's fury as well as an ominous call from her solicitor; and Tracy turns to Deirdre for help. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,300,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Gail Platt: "Ooh, the price of sweets these days. Could get these for a shilling when I was a girl." Emily Bishop: "And change, when I was one." --- Vera Duckworth: "I'll tell you what Audrey Roberts... your family's ruined our lives and now you have ruined my 'air!" Category:2003 episodes